


good morning

by BisexualFeminist



Series: Quakerider Drabbles [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just go with it, twas almost smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualFeminist/pseuds/BisexualFeminist
Summary: In which Robbie Reyes doesn't wake up alone.





	good morning

Robbie Reyes has spent a long time sleeping alone, waking up with no one else in his bed but him.

 

That’s changed now, and it’s a change he could definitely get used to.

 

The morning sun filters through the curtains and casts a soft light on the room when he opens his eyes and finds himself tangled in someone else, namely Daisy.

 

His arm is draped over her waist, her legs are entwined in his and her body is pressed close enough that he can feel her every breath. The tension that usually resides in her features has faded, and _God,_ he thinks as his hand cups her cheek, _it’s almost criminal for someone to be this beautiful._

 

She stirs, her eyes blinking open drowsily as his fingers card through her hair, and a small smile curves the corners of her lips.

 

“Morning,” she says, her voice rough with sleep.

 

He smiles, echoing her tired greeting as her fingertips graze his jawline, and presses a kiss to her forehead. His hand travels down, lifting the hem of her shirt to draw idle circles on the small of her back as her lips meet his for what feels like a blissful eternity, reveling in the feel of her skin and the way her breathing hitches when he breaks away and runs his lips down the column of her throat.

 

She says his name in a sharp inhale and he replies with sweet nothings whispered in Spanish into the dip of her collarbone. She tilts his chin up to kiss him, and as her fingers drift into his hair, he knows that yes, he could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment? A kudos?


End file.
